cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Sanisten
Samuel Sanisten is a British archeological expert and a Nazi spy who is the nemesis of Johnny Storm. He serves as the primary antagonist of Raiders of the Covenant Idol and the Last Crusade. Biographical Overview Samuel Sanisten was born in 1896 in England, Great Britain, and he would grow up to be a very knowledgeable archeological expert and an adventurous explorer. Along the way, he would also become an apprentice of Jonathan Kilroy. During World War I, he served with Jonathan in battle in Europe and Africa, but eventually, during the late 1920s, the two had a severe falling out that lead to Sam becoming a rival of the Kilroys. Sam would also get married to a woman named Alexis, having two daughters with her. After twenty years of marriage however, both his wife and children would die under mysterious circumstances. Eventually, his rivalry carried over to Jonathan's son, Johnny Storm, and the two would become nemeses and engage in fierce competition with Johnny. Secretly, Sam would become affiliated with the Nazis, gaining their help in explorations. This appeared to change when Sam came to Johnny and asked his help in stopping the Nazis from find the Staff of Moses, and the two traveled to Egypt to do so. However, Sam betrays Johnny and reveals his affiliations with the Nazis, and this leads to the rivalry from becoming one from simple competition to an outright attempts to destroy each other. Johnny would ultimately succeed in his endeavors, leading Sam to search for his next object of interest, his life long search for the Holy Grail. Sam would later meet Johnny again in Singapore, where he would help orchestrate a plan for a cooperative operation between the Imperial Japanese and the Nazis to find the Golden Dragon of Kublai Khan, but this was foiled by Johnny Storm, leading the Nazis to withdraw and Sam to begin his search for the Holy Grail instead. Sam would embark on an expedition with the Nazis in 1945 to find the Grail. Sam had captured Johnny on a ship and had attempted to have him killed, but Johnny escaped with the Cross of Coronado, an artifact Sam stole, while Johnny caused the ship to explode, seemingly killing Sam. However, it is revealed Sam survived and is now hellbent on finding the Grail, leading them to the lost city of Nazareth. After a fierce battle, Sam finally obtains the Grail, but his truly greedy nature causes the Grail to kill him by encasing him in gold, and the now dead Sanisten is left sealed away with the city. Appearance Sam is a tall man with a fit and slim build. He has black hair that is slightly greying and brown eyes, and he also has a mustache and small beard. He has a noticeable scar over his right eye, leading to his right eye to be blind. He speaks in a deep voice with a British accent. Personality and Traits Sam has a very similar appearance to Johnny, though of course, is much more dark and sinister. Sam is incredibly mischievous, witty, playful and charming, but is also incredibly sadistic, manipulative and cruel. He was incredibly sophisticated and intelligent, and was a charming manipulator who could easily sway others with his words. He often spoke intelligently and made witty remarks, and was very charming in social situations. Sam was an extremely sadistic and cruel individual who greatly enjoyed causing as much pain and suffering for anyone in his way, and he greatly enjoys toying with his victims. He is very resentful and sarcastic towards his adversaries and often treats them with a condescending attitude. He completely lacks empathy and is only concerned with himself and satisfying his never ending greed, something that would ultimately lead to his demise. Trivia Category:Johnny Storm Category:Villains Category:Adventurers Category:Nazis Category:Mischievous Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Trickster Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Criminals Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Cheater Category:Creators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Determinators Category:Empowered Characters Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Extremists Category:Murderer Category:Gunman Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Game Changer Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Business Characters Category:Brutes Category:Ghosts Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Master Manipulator Category:Terrorists Category:Complete Monster Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Harbingers Category:Genius Category:Defilers Category:Possessors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Heretics Category:Paranoid Category:Adulterers Category:Mongers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Thugs Category:Slavedrivers Category:Oppressors Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:Omniscient Category:Homicidal Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:The Heavy Category:Assassin Category:Mind Breakers Category:Nihilists Category:Military Characters Category:Deal Makers Category:Recurring Category:Egotists Category:Nemesis Category:Hunters Category:Incriminators Category:Chaotic Category:Enforcers Category:Anarchist Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Leaders Category:Swordsman Category:Torturer Category:Golddiggers Category:Lawful Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Married or Parents Category:Old Characters Category:Master Orator Category:Trap Masters Category:Frauds